I'm a what?
by zombiegirl666
Summary: at Monday night raw in new orleans what secrets will be revealed whose lives will be changed forever i know i suck at summaries this i my first story so please let me know if you like it or not oh and i own nothing besides amy jj and rion


It was Monday night raw backstage of the show there were three people whose lives were about to change forever. superstars and road crew and divas were running around all over the place for the show had just started the match was john cena vs. Cody Rhodes, a woman some would call pretty was walking down the hallway happy as could be why you may ask well she was about to get on with her dreams of going to school she was about to be rid of her two little pests that ruined her life and had continued to ruin her life for 4 years.

Behind her were the two little 'pests' one was a young girl of only 4 years old with long dark brown hair and the eyes of her father the blue of the sky before a storm and a young boy not yet even out of diapers yet who had just learned how to walk. The woman led them down the hallway until they reach a bench seat outside of a big door she set them down and told them "ok kids Miss Amy is going to be leaving now your father should be here soon"

The young girl spoke and it sounded like bells tinkling in the wind "Miss Amy is our mommy with him to is he as mean as you say?" Amy sighed annoyed and smacked the little girl across the face "john don't ask me such stupid fucking questions you know I wouldn't lie to you about how he is and no I already told you your mommy hated you that's why she gave you to me but I don't want you anymore ok just stay here until someone comes to get you" she then stood up and just walked away.

The little girl was sitting on the bench with her little brother who had little blondish peach fuzz on his head he had the same eyes as she did he looked at her and rubbed his belly "I know rion but miss Amy didn't leave me a bottle for you and we have to wait for our father to come and get us I'm sorry" rion started getting teary eyed and john didn't know what to do.

At that moment Stephanie McMahon and her husband hunter were walking down the hallway to catering to get something to eat when they heard crying they stopped and looked around "hunter do you hear that?" he nodded his head "yea steph I hear it where is it coming from" they followed the sound to the bench outside of the male locker-room they saw a little girl sitting there she was in a torn green shirt and ripped pants with no shoes on the little girl was holding a baby boy with just a onesie on and the baby was crying.

Stephanie and hunter knelt down "hi there my names Stephanie and this is my husband hunter who are you?" Stephanie held out her hand but the little girl just looked at her remembering what miss Amy had told her but miss my also said that her and rion's father would be there soon maybe this man knew where he was she took the woman Stephanie's hand "hi my names john and this is my baby brother rion"

"hi john that's a very pretty name why are you all alone" the man's voice was really deep and it reminded john of the scary men that would come to see miss Amy but john knew she had to find her father no matter if he was as mean as miss Amy told her or not "were posed to be waiting for our father to come and get us miss Amy told us he was going to take us home with him" the man tilted his head "what's your dads name sweetie" john smiled because miss Amy taught her how to say her name and she could say it without messing up "my father and me have the same name my name is john Felix Anthony cena" the lady and the man gasped.

"We know where your daddy is john why don't you come with us we were going to get something to eat are you and your brother hungry?" "yes ma'am but can rion have some milk or juice he's still too little to eat big people food miss Amy told me so" Stephanie smiled a little and said yes he could and the little girl grabbed her brothers hand and they followed Mr. hunter and into the room with all the food they were getting plates when some guy with really long hair walked over to hunter and Stephanie and john got scared so did rion.

Drew McIntyre walked up to Stephanie and hunter "hi guy's how's it going?" "Its good how have you been" "oh I've been good hunt" he then noticed the little girl and the baby that were hiding behind them he crouched down "hi my names drew who are you" he held his hand out to the pretty brunette girl

John didn't know how to take this man she thought and are acting like he's good so he must be nice she took his hand "hi Mr. my name is john and this is my little brother rion" the man smiled "that's a pretty name sweetie" he stood back up and he started talking low with and john didn't like being around this many people all at once she grew up in a really small town with about 7 or 8 other people on the water close by.

Stephanie hunter and drew were all talking about the show mainly about 3mb's match later on in the night when the one person hunter and Stephanie wanted to talk to walked in through the doors being followed by his girlfriend nikki Bella there stood john cena the world heavyweight champion and right next to hunter and Stephanie stood the children that looked like he spit them out.


End file.
